In the modern world, electricity is indispensable energy for daily life as well as for industrial development.
Electricity is usually generated by a nuclear power plant or a thermal power plant. However, the conventional power plants generate nuclear waste or emit carbon dioxide to ruin the environment. Therefore, much attention is paid to the green energy systems, such as the wind power generation system, hydroelectric power generation system and solar power generation system.
The green energies are environment-friendly and sustainable. However, the green energies are expensive and hard to harness artificially at present. Therefore, they cannot extensively replace the conventional energy sources yet.
Accordingly, the Inventor proposes a cyclic gravitation power generation system, which is expected to generate electric power with a low investment.